Egyszer az életben
by Fyndra
Summary: Ami a mangából kimaradt - hogyan is végződött a hitokiri és Szaitó első párbaja.


_"Tilos a busidó szabályainak megszegése. Büntetése: szeppuku."_

A levegőben vér szaga terjengett. Hat ember volt a földön, mind egyforma ruhában, sötét hakama, kimonó, felette világoskék haori, ujján világítóan fehér háromszögekkel. A kiotóiak számára nem volt ismeretlen ez az egyenruha, mint ahogy az éppen kardját tisztító hitokirinek sem. Hat Sinszengumi-taggal kevesebb, egy megmentett csósúi életével több. Ám a harcnak még korántsem volt vége. A hat ellenfél a maga módján értett a kardhoz, de alacsonyabb rangúak voltak. A hitokiri előtt álló utolsó két férfi a balul sikerült őrjárat vezetője, és kapitány volt. Mindkettőt ismerte látásból, de harcra most először került sor közöttük.

A magasabbik sinszenes mosolyogva előrelépett, és előhúzta kardját, társa azonban azonnal rászólt, inkább jóindulatúan, mint figyelmeztetően.

- Okita-kun, vissza.

A másik leengedte kardját, és visszakozott, de nem hagyta szó nélkül a rendreutasítást.

- Miattam igazán felesleges aggódnod, Szaitó-szan, elvégre az első egység kapitánya vagyok...

Szavait megcáfolandó, hevesen köhögni kezdett, magabiztos tartása kissé meggörnyedt. A hitokiri szeme megvillant. Egy tiszttel képes végezni, a másik pedig beteg. Bár egy perce még kutyaszorítóban érezte magát, most esélyt látott arra, hogy mindkét mibui farkast a másvilágra küldje. Mibu farkasai - így nevezte a Sinszengumi tagjait Kiotó minden lakosa. Dacára annak, hogy a rendet védték, kegyetlen vérontásaikkal kivívták, hogy rettegjenek tőlük, és csapatuk első nevéből, a Miburósiból alakult ki a név, a miburó, Mibu farkasa, amelyet először csak suttogva említettek egymás között az emberek, de hamar elterjedtté vált. Senkire sem illett azonban jobban ez a név, mint Szaitó Hadzsimére, aki hírhedt volt arról, hogy nem csak a császári oldal sorait ritkította meg, de a csapatán belül is sok vér tapadt a kezéhez. Az árulókkal, szökevényekkel és kémekkel kíméletlenül leszámolt. Most szinte derűsnek látszott az arca, mintha csak örült volna, hogy emberére akadt. Még egyszer odafordult bajtársához, mintegy mentegetőzve, amiért megfosztja őt a harc örömétől.

- De beteg vagy, nem igaz? Kár leplezned. Majd én, Szaitó Hadzsime, a Sinszengumi harmadik egységének kapitánya, végzek a hitokiri Battószaial.

Bal kezébe vette kardját, jobb lábát előrecsúsztatta, felvéve technikája alapállását. A hitokiri is felemelte fegyverét, és minden idegszálát megfeszítve koncentrált, hogy kivédhesse ezt a számára új támadási technikát. Szaitó nagy lendületet vett, és megindult, a szúráshoz hosszan előrenyújtott katanája jéghidegen villant a csekély holdfényben. Tíz lépést sem tett azonban, a háta mögött tompa puffanást hallott, ami azonnal lefékezte rohamát. A hitokiri, kihasználva az alkalmat, megtörte a másik szúrómozdulatát, és kardját hirtelen felrántva véres csíkot hagyott a sinszenes arcán. Immár erőteljesebb támadásra lendítette a fegyvert, de Szaitó hirtelen hátraugrott, és a pillanat törtrésze alatt az előbbi zaj forrásának irányába fordult. Társa eszméletlenül feküdt a földön. Szaitó habozott.

_"Ha a harcos bármilyen, idegennel folytatott harc során megsérül, és nem végez ellenfelével, szeppukut kell elkövetnie."_

Itt volt a lehetőség, hogy végezzen a Sinszengumi legnagyobb ellenfelével, másfelől viszont Hidzsikata, a parancsnokhelyettesük, szigorúan meghagyta neki, hogy vigyázzon a betegsége miatt legyengült Okitára. Ha csak arra a rövid időre is a tűzvonalban hagyja, míg legyőzi Battószait, kockára teszi társa életét, amivel örökre eláshatja magát Hidzsikatánál. A parancsnokhelyettes ugyan vasfegyelmet tartott, és a szabályzat ellen vétőket nemegyszer Szaitó vette kezelésbe, de most Okitáról volt szó. Hirtelen futólépések zaját lehetett hallani, erősítésként megérkezett egy másik sinszenes őrjárat, Harada Szanoszuke vezetésével. A hitokiri tétovázott a hirtelen erőfölénnyel szemben. Nem kockáztathatta, hogy legyőzzék, ráadásul az új őrjárat vezetőjénél lándzsa volt, kard helyett. Hátrált pár lépést. Szaitó ezalatt döntött. Letörölte a vért az arcáról, és eltette kardját. Haradára nézett, majd a hitokirire. Harada elértette a célzást.

- Menjetek - mondta, és lándzsáját előreszegezve előlépett. Szaitó a hátára vette Okitát, és még utoljára keményen ellenfele szemébe nézett.

- Ha megéred, egyszer még befejezzük ezt a párbajt. Akkor nem lesz ilyen szerencséd.

A hitokiri állta a pillantást. Amint Szaitó, hátán az alélt Okitával, lassan távolodott, és míg Harada megindult lándzsájával, az járt a császárpárti fejében, ahogy Mibu egyik farkasa a barátjáért életében először és utoljára megszegte a Sinszengumi szabályzatát.

_"Tilos elhagyni a csatateret, még akkor is, ha az egység kapitánya súlyos sebet kapott. Büntetése: szeppuku."  
_


End file.
